Por una tubería
by mimi-mimi994m
Summary: Hermione es una excelente auror centrada en su trabajo, pero aparecerá alguien que hará tambalearse todo su mundo... y todo por una tubería...


_Hola ! Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago sobre Hermione y Draco, asi que no seais muy duros conmigo. Espero que os guste ^^_

_Los personajes que reconozcais de este fic, pertenecen a la maravillosa Jo Rowling, nada de esto es mío._

_Dejad reviews!_

Capítulo 1

Hermione se apareció en su apartamento en Londres con la respiración agitada. La persecución del último mago oscuro había sido un fracaso. Aun con la varita en mano, se quitó el abrigo mojado y lo tiró al suelo, enfadada. Se le había escapado en aquel callejón en el último momento y ahora no había oportunidad de cogerle.

Dos segundos después, Hermione supo que se equivocaba. El mago oscuro se apareció en el pasillo de su apartamento, dejando a Hermione desprevenida. Ella maldijo en su fuero interno. Se le había olvidado poner los hechizos protectores al aparecerse y se le había olvidado también borrar la estela dejada de su aparición de forma segura para que nadie la siguiera. Aquellas dos eran las reglas principales que debía seguir cualquier auror, y de las que Hermione, en su frustración, se había olvidado aquella vez.

Durante una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del mortífago. Hermione adivinó sus intenciones, y alzó la varita. Pronunció un hechizo no verbal dirigido directamente a su presa. Pero el mago fue más rápido, y conjuró un escudo protector. Hermione echó a correr hacia la cocina en un intento de ganar tiempo. El mortífago la siguió y le lanzó una maldición, que fue desviada por Hermione hacia la parte baja del fregadero. Acto seguido, gritó un potente _Desmaius_, que finalmente dejó al mortífago abatido en la alfombra. Ella suspiró y, sin perder un momento, conjuró unas cuerdas mágicas alrededor suya.

* * *

><p>Todo había ido muy bien. Hermione había avisado al Departamento de Aurores, y en seguida había aparecido un compañero suyo por la chimenea, felicitándola y recogiendo el cuerpo inconsciente del mago oscuro. Le siguieron varios sanadores que comprobaron que todos estaban bien.<p>

En un cuarto de hora, el departamento de la castaña volvió a estar despejado. Ella se tomó una ducha y preparó chocolate caliente. Su piso era pequeño y confortable, no era gran cosa, pero estaba contenta. Los años siguientes a la guerra habían sido muy duros para todo el mundo, y ella había tenido una gran suerte al encontrar un piso barato en el Londres muggle. Y ahora, a sus 21 años, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta. Después de recuperar a sus padres de Australia y explicarles el follón montado en el mundo mágico, ella había decidido independizarse. Había querido apartarse por unos meses de todo el mundo, pensar en su vida y en el rumbo que quería tomar. Ella, Harry y Ron habían seguido siendo buenos amigos, a pesar de que cada uno había tomado su camino. El beso que compartieron el la batalla quedó en los terrenos destrozados de Hogwarts, y ni él ni ella mencionaron el tema. Actualmente Ron trabajaba con George en la tienda de bromas y Harry era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, por lo que veía a Hermione casi a diario. Ella, al independizarse, había decidido formar una carrera hecha y derecha. Hizo el curso de auror, y fue bienvenida por Harry en el Departamento como una más.

La castaña suspiró y se acercó a la cocina para evaluar los daños. Aparte de varios cristales rotos, se había roto la tubería del fregadero. Hermione cogió su varita y se agachó. Murmuró un _Reparo_, pero, como se había imaginado, no sirvió de nada. El daño había sido echo con magia oscura, por lo tanto no se podría reparar con magia. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de un anuncio de un periódico muggle, que rezaba "Fontanero". Le dio su dirección y esperó tumbada en su sofá envuelta en una manta para protegerse del frío.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, sonó el timbre. Hermione dejó su ejemplar de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se le cortó la respiración al ver al fontanero.

Lo que vio la dejó totalmente paralizada, hasta el punto de preguntarse si sus músculos podrían volver a acatar órdenes después de aquello.

Porque, el fontanero, no era un fontanero cualquiera. Porque el fontanero era alto, rubio y fornido, con una caja de herramientas en la mano y con unos ojos del color el basalto que la escrutaban con sorpresa y a la vez con un brillo burlón. Porque el fontanero, era Draco Malfoy.

Al verla, en su cara se formó una mueca de asombro, seguida de una que decía "_no puedo creerme que esto me esté pasando a mí"._

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido por la confusión mientras se preguntaba si aquello no era un espejismo, debido a la baja probabilidad de que él fuera un fontanero muggle.

—¿Me dejas pasar o te arreglo la tubería desde aquí? — preguntó él esbozado una sonrisa burlona a la vez que señalaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en el marco de la puerta, inmóvil. Titubeó algo ininteligible y se echó a un lado, saltándose la regla #3 de cualquier auror: no dejar al enemigo entrar en tu casa.


End file.
